


Touch Me, Love Me

by dnfsinner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Brat GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Drool play, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Santa, Semi-Public Sex, Sexually Frustrated, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Voice Kink, dream is a gentle baby, first time being rough, george wants more than vanilla, gogy is a bitch at first, mouth spitting, not anymore lol, not edited, read my recent work it’s so much better than this i promise, something like that, the author was a bit uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfsinner/pseuds/dnfsinner
Summary: George adored how careful Dream was with him. It made him feel loved. But his desires were slowly crawling at his skin, and he found himself itching for his boyfriend to be rougher, to break him into little bitty pieces and then put him back together again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 677





	Touch Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! it's the author back at it again with terribly written smut :D so this work is for a "secret santa" thing i did for @/puppydr3. my prompt was "dnf but with dirty talk" so i tried my best to do that.
> 
> as said before, if the cc's are uncomfortable with this type of content, i'll delete it immediately. i'm shipping the persona's, not the real people.
> 
> i rushed it at the end when the actual s e x happened bc writing anal sex is highly out of my comfort zone, but i pushed through and got it done. anyway, i hope you enjoy and if you've read this far down, ily and have a good day/night

George let out a frustrated groan, fingers leaping to tug in brown locks. He was in an odd predicament at the moment. His cheeks were deliciously painted with a pink blush, brown eyes slightly dilated, and his cock was half hard in his trousers. That being said, he was also in the middle of a date with his boyfriend, Dream.

  
  


Dumb luck if you ask him.

  
  


George had excused himself to the bathroom minutes after sinful thoughts went through his mind. These thoughts consisted of Dream holding him down with strong hands, fucking him relentlessly. Whispering soft praises mixed with a hint of degradation. Sadly, these were precisely  _ just _ thoughts. But before you jump to conclusions, let me explain. 

  
  


Dream treated George with heed. He was gentle with everything he did with the older boy. Gentle with touches and hugs and kisses and everything romantic. Hell, even his voice was gentle whenever he spoke to George. However, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that the gentleness happened to carry over into their sex life. 

  
  


Well, it wasn’t  _ that _ big of an issue. George adored how careful Dream was with him. It made him feel loved. But his desires were slowly crawling at his skin, and he found himself itching for his boyfriend to be rougher, to break him into little bitty pieces and then put him back together again. He  _ craved _ it, and, at times, he could tell Dream was holding back. 

  
  


The brunet looked at his reflection in the mirror, hands coming to rest on the edge of the sink. George was surprised that Dream hadn’t noticed his flushed expression. He hadn’t even given George a glance when he left. 

  
  


George would admit, he looked completely out of it. His head was clouded with lust, and all he could think about was Dream.

  
  


How Dream’s big hands would caress every part of his body, making him writhe beautifully. How Dream’s lips would kiss him silly until he couldn’t form coherent sentences, lips that would draw perfect, purple love bites on his neck that would linger on his skin for the week. And, how the pressure of Dream’s fingertips could dig so pleasurably into his hips, neck, and thighs. 

  
  


_ Dream, Dream, Dream. _

  
  


“Fuck,” he whispered, turning the water on. He leaned his face down and splashed cold water on his face, hoping it would help with the heat that expelled from his cheeks. It didn’t. He turned the water off. 

  
  


There was a soft knock at the door, something about the rhythm telling George that it was Dream on the other side. 

  
  


“Y-Yeah?” George called out, voice sounding fragile, and he cursed himself for stuttering. He looked around the bathroom, noticing there weren’t any stalls he could hide in as it was a one-person restroom.  _ Well fuck.  _ He was screwed if Dream asked to come in. 

  
  


“Can you unlock the door, babe?” Dream’s comforting voice washed through George’s body. Bitter-sweetness dripped through his words like honey, leaving a knot of pleasure to tighten in the brunet’s gut. Dream’s voice always sounded like heaven.

  
  


George exhaled through his nose, hesitant, but did what Dream asked. Dream slowly opened the door after the soft ‘ _ click!’  _ of the lock was heard.

  
  


“You okay, baby?” he asked, closing the door and straying towards the shorter male. George took a step back, making the other stop in his tracks. Dream took a quick second to rake his eyes over George’s face, noticing the pink tint in his cheeks.

  
  


“Y-Yeah, of course,” he nodded his head, looking literally anywhere else besides at Dream. “why wouldn’t I be?”

  
  


Dream raised his eyebrow. “Are you sure? You look a little sick.” 

  
  


_ Not sick, just horny.  _ George thought, flinching when the back of Dream’s hand suddenly came to rest on his forehead. It was cold. 

  
  


“Your face is hot, George.” 

  
  


George took that statement in the wrongest way possible.

  
  


He wanted to roll his eyes. Was Dream that oblivious? Surely he could put two and two together and figure out what was going on. George gave in to his need to roll his eyes. 

  
  


“I’m fine, Dream.” he snarled, swatting the other’s hand away from his face. He saw Dream’s tongue poke at the side of his cheek. A habit he noticed over their relationship that Dream did when he was trying to ‘control’ himself. All at once, an idea came to his mind.

  
  


Maybe, if Dream was pushed to the brink of his control, would George finally get what he desperately craved? He wonders why he’s never thought about it before. He decides to go with it.

  
  


George was glaring at Dream, and the younger noticed how his pupils were blown out wide. Something finally clicked in his head and he realized George’s situation. 

  
  


“Why are you…” Clay’s voice trailed off, sounding almost shy with his words. George knew it was fake. 

  
  


“Why am I what?” the brunet egged on, tone sharp and snarky. “Finish your sentence, Dream.”

  
  


Dream stalked forward, and George gulped, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. His back hit against the tile wall as Dream crowded his space. 

  
  


“Why are you acting like this?” he asked. “You never act like this when you’re turned on.”

  
  


George bit his cheek. He knew he was being a bitch, but that was part of the plan, and he didn't care. 

  
  


“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” George debated his next words in his head for a moment. “Gonna fuck me until I can’t walk? As if you could fuck me good anyway...” George’s eyes widened at his words, hand slapping over his mouth. Maybe that last part  _ wasn’t _ supposed to be voiced. 

  
  


A hand was brought beside George's face, palm flat on the wall behind him. “What the _fuck_ did you just say to me, George?” his voice was too calm, and it scared George just a little bit. He’s never heard Dream talk that way to him before. It was intoxicating, and he wanted more. 

  
  


“You heard me, asshole.” George rolled his eyes, his hand lowering from his mouth.

  
  


Without warning, Dream’s other hand wrapped tightly around George’s neck and squeezed, eliciting a sharp gasp from the Brit’s lips.

  
  


Finally.

  
  


“Oh, Georgie…” Dream murmured, leaning down slightly to be eye-level with George. “I gave you one chance, one, to take back what you said, but you wasted it.”

  
  


“I-I didn’t mean to say-  _ ah! _ ” a knee was placed between his legs, pressing against his hard-on. The hand on his neck slid up, pressing into his cheeks which forced his mouth open. 

  
  


“I’m sure you didn’t, sweetheart.” Dream smirked. “Now,” he reduced the pressure on the older boy's face, letting his mouth be able to fall shut. “I want you to go to the car, and wait for me there. Got it?” George nodded. “Use your words.”

  
  


“Y-Yes…”

  
  


“Good.” Dream reached into his trouser pocket, digging out his keys, and shoved them into George’s chest. “I’ll be there soon.” he let George go, the brunet rushing out of the bathroom, cheeks more flushed than they had been when he had first entered. 

  
  


[]

  
  


It’s been twenty minutes. Twenty  _ long  _ minutes of George sitting in the passenger seat of the car, dick strained and leaking in his pants while he waited for Dream to come out of the restaurant. He was about ready to waltz back inside and drag Dream by his arm until he saw a familiar blond exit the doors of the building. 

  
  


“Fucking finally,” he muttered to himself as Dream walked to the car. 

  
  


“Hi, baby.” Dream cooed, sliding in the driver's seat of the vehicle, noticing the keys were already in the ignition. 

  
  


George huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Shut the fuck up, let’s go.” 

  
  


Dream snapped his head towards the brunet, pulling the car out of the parking lot. “I suggest you tone your attitude down, or you won’t be cumming at all tonight.”

  
  


George shivered at the other's voice. The idea of not cumming was incredibly enticing, but maybe for a different night.

  
  


Nothing further was said throughout their ride back to the house. 

  
  
  
  
  


George timidly followed Dream into their house once they arrived. He was a little scared of what Dream was going to do to him, but then again, he also got off on the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen.

  
  


Once inside, Dream shoved his jacket off, throwing it aside on the couch before walking up the stairs to their bedroom. George was close behind. By the time George reached the bedroom, Dream had already pulled his shirt off and was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

  
  


“Come here, George.” the blond patted his thigh and the older man obeyed his request. Dream must have gotten tired from how slow George was walking, because when he was close enough, Dream yanked George’s wrist, making him fall into his lap with a squeak. 

  
  


“You want to tell me what got you so worked up in the first place?”

  
  


George rolled his eyes, huffing. “You can probably guess, dumbass.” 

  
  


A hand snapped up, squeezing George’s neck and his back arched beautifully. “Well, I’m not a mind reader, Georgie, so why don’t you tell me. Were you thinking about my cock in your ass? Or was it my hands holding you down? There are many things you could’ve been thinking of.”

  
  


George whimpered when Dream removed his hand, missing the warmth that pressed against his neck. “I-I was thinking about you… fucking me hard.” his face heats up embarrassingly, words stinging his tongue. “And uh, you pinning me down and being rough and just… not gentle.”

  
  


Dream hummed. “You’re going to get a  _ lot  _ more than that, sweetheart.” the blond looked into George’s eyes, gentle admiration coming back for a moment. “That is if you want it.”

  
  


“Yes, please, Dream” begged George, rolling his hips down, hoping to get some friction. 

  
  


Dream grabbed his hips, stopping any kind of action. “Such a needy slut for me, Georgie.” a smile was placed on his lips, and George whined at the name. “Get on your knees for me, baby.” George did as told. “Good boy…” 

  
  


“ _ Please _ …” George pleaded, eyeing the bulge growing in Dream’s jeans.

  
  


“Please what, Georgie? What are you asking for?”

  
  


“C-Can I please suck your cock? Please.” George looked up through long eyelashes at his boyfriend, eyes begging for Dream to say yes. 

  
  


“I don’t think you deserve it, slut.” Dream smirked, bringing a hand down to palm at himself. “After all, you did say that I couldn’t fuck you good, so maybe, you can just watch as I get myself off without you. You don’t mind, right?”

  
  


“No, no, please- let me suck you off, please. I didn’t mean what I said, please, Dream,  _ please _ .” George didn’t care how utterly needy he sounded. He just wanted to touch Dream, make him feel good, make him cum. 

  
  


“Hm… I don’t think so, baby.” Dream began to unbuckle his pants, pulling his belt from his belt loops. “Give me your wrists.” George held out his wrists shyly, the younger securing them together. “That tight enough?” 

  
  


George nodded his head. 

  
  


Dream unzipped his jeans and lifted his hips so he could pull them down along with his underwear. His cock was half-hard and George almost drooled at the sight.

  
  


He took his dick in his hands, flicking his wrist up and down slowly, maintaining eye-contact with the man on his knees. 

  
  


“Clay…” George whined, thrashing his hands to the best of his ability. “Please, let me do it.”

  
  


Dream lazily continued his stokes. “Apologize for your attitude and I might let you.”

  
  


“Dream! I’m sorry, I just wanted you t-to do something more to me, please, Dream-” George babbled on, the blond smirking at the sight of his boyfriend begging to suck him off. 

  
  


“Fine,” it was dismissive, and Dream removed his hand from his length. George leaped at the opportunity, mouth so close to the younger man's cock before fingers ran through his hair, tugging his head back. “but first, let’s take your pants off. Okay, baby?”

  
  


George nodded. 

  
  


Dream stood him to his feet and effortlessly slipped his pants off, discarding them somewhere in the room. He pushed George back on his knees and took George’s tied wrists in his hands. 

  
  


“Now, you’re going to keep these right here,” George’s hands were placed to cup around his leaking cock. “and you aren’t going to move them while you suck me. Understood?”

  
  


George nodded again. The feeling of his hands being tied around his dick made him desperate, wanting to move his hands up and down the length of his cock. But he didn’t, listening to Dream. 

  
  


“Good boy…” Dream praised, grabbing the boy’s face and forcing his mouth open from the pressure digging in his cheeks. What Dream did next took George completely by surprise. 

  
  


Dream  _ spit  _ into his mouth. And hell, if George didn’t get more turned on from that. 

  
  


“Now, have at it, sweetheart.”

  
  


George wasted no time in taking Dream’s cock in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip beautifully. He let his tongue slide under the glan, taking more into his mouth as spit coaxed Dream’s cock. Dream did help him a bit; he had guided his cock into his mouth. The brunet dragged his tongue alongside a vein that was sure to make Dream moan from above him. 

  
  


“Fuck, Georgie,” Dream whispered, gasping when the older took more of him into his mouth. “you’re so fucking perfect. Your mouth is so perfect like it was made for my cock.”

  
  


George moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations up Dream’s spine. A hand slithered it’s way into George’s hair once again, gently pulling at the roots, pushing his head farther down on Dream’s cock. George stifled his urge to gag as his nose was nestled at the base of Dream’s dick, tufts of golden hair tickling his face. His resistance failed, however, when Dream bucked his hips up, causing George to pull off of his dick, coughing. 

  
  


“W-What the fuck, Dream?” 

  
  


“Awh,” Dream cooed, hand extended to cup George’s face. His thumb dragged along his bottom lip collecting the mix of spit and pre-cum that had gathered there. “Can’t handle me being stuffed down your throat?”

  
  


Dream pressed his thumb into George’s mouth, the other’s lips helplessly puckering around the finger. “You’re so pretty, baby,” whispered Dream, noticing how George keened at the complement. “Move your hands down your cock for me, will you?” 

  
  


George nodded as the thumb was pressed against his tongue. His bound hands moved up and down his length, and he moaned around Dream’s finger from his actions. He seemed to be more sensitive tonight, maybe from being hard for the past hour. Verdant eyes watched him closely as he continued to move his hands up and down his cock.

  
  


“Stop.”

  
  


George looked up at Dream curiously, hands not faltering their movements, instead, going a bit faster.

  
  


“I said stop, George.” Dream said, pulling his thumb from George’s mouth. 

  
  


The Brit whined, hands coming to a halt. “Dream… I was so close.” His dick twitched, release that was so utterly close gone without another trace. 

  
  


“I know, baby.” the look on Dream’s face looked so, so genuine, but there was a trace of darkness and hunger that rested behind the gentle facade. Dream reached down and unbuckled the belt, throwing it aside as he did with George’s pants. “Come here.”

  
  


George was pulled into Dream’s lap. He whimpered when their skin made contact. 

  
  


“So needy for me…” Dream’s voice dripped with poison, his venom injecting into George’s bloodstream with every flick of his tongue and every word that fell from his lips made him writhe. He loved how Dream was talking to him. The filth that coaxed the blond’s words so beautifully left a pool of arousal resting in his gut. George didn’t even comprehend when their lips had connected. He was too caught up in his mind.

  
  


He inhaled the smell of sweet vanilla and pine. Soft lips graciously moved against his own, and he almost didn’t have the strength to kiss back. Dream easily overpowered the kiss, swiping his tongue along the bottom of George’s lip, the wet muscle finding its way inside his mouth. 

  
  


George always adored the gentleness of their kisses, and he was glad that didn’t change during this rough night. Dream always kissed with this passion, almost like he was saying  _ ‘i love you’  _ through every kiss he delivered. 

  
  


A trail of spit connected their lips when they pulled away, both men equally out of breath. 

  
  


“Dream…” George whispered, burrowing his head into the blond’s neck, planting soft, wet kisses in his wake. He licked a stripe up to the other’s ear before whispering, “ _ fuck me, Dream. _ ”

  
  


And how was Dream supposed to say no to such desperate words?

  
  


“Get on the bed, baby.”

  
  


George got off Dream’s lap and crawled to the middle of the bed, dropping his shoulders on the mattress. He heard the other open and close the bedside drawer before hearing the faint pop of a bottle opening. Lube, he supposed. 

  
  


He felt the bed dip behind him and a hand came to grip his hips. A finger slowly entered his hole. It felt like nothing. 

  
  


“Another, please,” George begged, pushing his hips back onto Dream’s finger. “Please, I need it.” Dream did as so. 

  
  


Dream scissored his fingers in and out of George, moans falling from his lips. A particular high moan escaped his lips when Dream hit a certain spot. 

  
  


“Found it.” Dream whispered, adding another finger. 

  
  


George was reduced into a mess in a matter of seconds, strings of whines and gasps and moans falling from his lips as Dream pressed against his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. It felt so good and he wanted more. 

  
  


“Dream!” George cried out. “fuck me please, Dream.  _ Please _ , I need it so bad.” 

  
  


“Such a needy whore for me, Georgie,” said Dream, removing his fingers. George whined at the empty feeling. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his dick, using a hand to spread it on the length before lining up with George’s hole. “Ready?”

  
  


“Yes! Yes, please, Dream. Please, please,  _ please _ \- ah!” 

  
  


Dream edged in, head tilting back in pleasure as George wrapped around his cock. “You feel so good, baby…” he moaned, hands pressing the small of George’s back into the bed. 

  
  


He bottomed out, hips connecting with the others ass. Without warning, he pulled his hips away before snapping his hips forward, making George practically scream out in pleasure as he hit his prostate dead on. 

  
  


“Fuck, Dream!” 

  
  


The younger continued his movement. His pace was slow but his thrusts were hard and it had George cumming in seconds. 

  
  


“Holy hell, George.” Dream was surprised. George had never cum  _ that _ fast before and it turned Dream on even more (if that was possible). 

  
  


The blond quickened his pace, fucking George through his orgasm as well as chasing his own. He fucked George into overstimulation, the older begging for him to stop, trying to pull his hips away from the dick that was pounding into him. 

  
  


Dream grabbed his hips and held him in place. “Don’t run from it, bitch. You asked for this, didn’t you?” 

  
  


“T-Too much!” George moaned. “It-It’s too much, please!” 

  
  


“Aw, poor b-baby.” his hips began to stutter, orgasm approaching quickly. “Can’t even take dick like a good boy.”

  
  


George screamed. Pleasure overtaking his body as he came for a second time. “c-cum inside me, p-please.” 

  
  


That was all it took for Dream to be pushed over the edge, and he came, filling the other up. 

  
  


“Fuck…” he breathed as he pulled out. George collapsed under him, his legs shaking violently. “That was-”

  
  


“Amazing.” George turned over on his back, looking up at Dream. “That was the best sex we’ve ever had,” he admits, pulling Dream down to crash their lips together. 

  
  


“I know.” the blond pulled away. “Come on, let’s go clean you up.” 

  
  


George whined. “Dream, I don’t even think I can walk.” 

  
  


“I’ll carry you.” he smiled down at the Brit. “Plus, who’s fault is that?”

  
  


George rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled from the bed into Dream's grasp. “I said I was sorry,” he pouted. 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

  
  


“We can do this again, right?” 

  
  


Dream looked down at the male in his arms as he kicked open the bathroom door. “Of course we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @/dnfsinner
> 
> constructive criticism is always appreciated, but don't be mean cause i'll cry.


End file.
